


Madly

by cinnamon_printemps



Series: Larry OS [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Baby, Basically, Best Friends, Birth Control, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kid-fic, Kids, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Marvel - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Niall loves it, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Shit goes down, Smut, Swearing, Toddler, Wedding Night, Weddings, Well - Freeform, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, at some point, failed, in the sequel are kids, louis doesn't, shouting, spiderman - Freeform, there are kids at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_printemps/pseuds/cinnamon_printemps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have known each other since they were toddlers. Louis turns out to be an omega and he wants Harry to be his Alpha.<br/>He wants to marry Harry, getting fucked senseless through his heats and through Harry's ruts. He wants to grow old with him and never have babies.<br/>Because they are annoying and they both are just clueless how crying and pooping little things could be cute.</p><p>Or:<br/>Omega Alpha stuff and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madly

**Author's Note:**

> I love sassy Louis.  
> And I grew really fond of mpreg stories...
> 
> So here we go.
> 
> Enjoy  
> xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some greetings to my buddy fiercely looking for my works on here and shoving his phone in my face every few minutes. Love ya dickhead :p

Harry and Louis are madly in love. You know? Like fucking freaking in love. They are rocking cloud nine like no other couple ever could. They were perfect for each other. So it was no surprise when Louis was parading around his new sparkling ring. Showing everyone who risked a second glance he was going to marry the most perfect alpha in the world. And Harry? He had a face splitting grin on his face adoring his now fiancée and soon to be husband. 

But before I start to tell you about their crazy wedding let me tell you their story. 

They met when they were just toddlers, both not really liking the other kids around and so they started playing in the playground. They got along perfectly even though Louis was two years older than Harry. From the beginning they were attached at the hip. Barely separable. Years passed and they were still friends. Attending the same events, going to the same school, liking the same things. 

When Harry was the cute boy blushing madly; Louis was outgoing and sassy like the little shit he was. Always protecting his best friend. When somebody came near Harry a not-so-deep –growl erupted from Louis and the other kids backed away. Nobody than Louis should be able to play with Harrys dark brown curls or poke his cute dimples. 

Just from a simple look at them you could tell they were in love even if they didn’t know it back then. 

When Louis turned 16 it was the time his “true gender” should be showing. To be honest everybody thought he was so going to be an alpha. Just from his attitude you could tell he was anything than submissive. Louis himself always thought he would be an alpha and Harry would be an omega. Perfect matching. Made for each other. He was always sure they were meant to be. 

You’ll never know how disappointed Louis was when he woke up a few days after his birthday and he felt hot all over, slick dripping from his hole and his arching hard member against his stomach. It turned out he was an omega. A fucking omega. Just like girls. 

He told Harry as soon as his fucking heat ended and he stopped shoving a fucking dildo in his arse and screaming for Harry to fuck him already. Harry wasn’t there. Harry was still a beta far away from horny Louis to help him out. Apart from the fact that cute little Harry was just 14 and as innocent as a 3-year-old toddler. 

So thought Louis. Neither did he know that Harry was more than turned on from the thought of his best friend in heat. But let’s cut the details here. 

Louis told Harry and the curly haired boy did everything to calm the other boy down. That he’ll find some alpha that will be perfect for him. But Louis didn’t want some alpha. He wanted Harry.

You could call it coincidence when Harry went into rut right on his 16th birthday. Louis might have even cried a little when he realized that they were still meant to be. Perfect for each other. The sweet caring alpha and the sassy omega with an attitude as big as his ass. 

Louis insisted in Harry helping him through his next heat and they mated when Louis was 19 and Harry 17. Their best friends (a crazy bunch of some crazy guys) were relieved that they already bonded because they couldn’t stand Louis complaining about not being mated to Harry anymore. 

It went perfectly from that point. Sure they had some disputes from time to time but thanks to Louis they always ended in amazing rough sex. Really Louis lived for these moments. He loved it when Harry went all alpha on him, when Harry was demanding and pushing him. He absolutely loved it. 

Two years after they mated two of their friends mated too. Louis was at Zayn’s and was complaining about how much he hated his boyfriend and how fucking cute he was and that Louis tried to pick up a fight to get fucked against the kitchen counter but fucking cute sweet caring Harry apologized for nothing and just kissed Louis nose. He fucking kissed Louis nose. 

And Louis was so furious it kinda triggered his heat to come early. And his triggered heat kinda triggered Zayn’s heat. Zayn was Louis best friend and they shared a pot from time to time and he was fully into that art thing Louis will never understand and he was quiet but had his heart out on his sleeve. 

This night Liam and Zayn were about to have some superhero-DVD-marathon and when Liam entered Zayn’s flat he nearly got knocked down by the omega and it kinda went on from that. 

They mated that night (who was surprised? Totally not Louis) and five weeks later Louis got a phone call that they were expecting. Liam was happily cheering through the phone and Louis smiled to Harry who was about to suck him off. In the background Louis could hear Zayn screaming to Liam that he was something like a fucking asshole and a completely wanker and the next sound coming from the raven haired guy was the noise of him throwing up. That was the point Louis smashed the phone against the wall, kicked Harry in the face and raced to the toilet throwing up too. It was just the noise of someone puking that triggered Louis. He was freaking happy when the pregnancy test he took right after showed off a negative sign. 

When Louis and Harry were sure about one thing than it was that they’ll totally never ever in their life gonna have kids. They absolutely hated kids. Pooping in diapers and smelling like a big pile of horse shit and crying when they are tired, crying when they are hungry, crying when they are happy and generally crying because of everything. Louis swore Harry to cut off his dick if he ever gonna even think about messing with Louis hot and sexy body to blow him up like a fat balloon. That does never gonna happen.

They were both happy when Liam told them they were expecting and they went baby shopping with a cheery Liam and an all hormonal grumpy Zayn. They pulled crazy faced at little kids at the store scaring them for life, they picked out the ugliest jumpers and onesies that could be found and they were just all sarcastic when it came to Zayn’s pregnancy.

Too bad Louis and Harry were both the only persons there when Zayn’s water broke and his contractions started. Louis was in the bathroom throwing up because just the thought of his best friend pushing a wrinkled potato-shaped baby out of his arse made him gag again. 

While Louis locked himself in the bath Harry tried to calm Zayn, got slapped by him straight in the face when he said that “it couldn’t hurt that much he should stop throwing a tantrum”. Well never mess with a Zayn Malik giving birth. The raven haired guy squeezed Harry’s hand and the other boy just thought his hand was broken and he really wasn’t surprised when his fingertips turned blue form the loss of blood. In his other hand he held his mobile calling Liam to get his fucking ass over here because he definitely was not ready to watch and help Zayn pushing out a baby as big as a football out of his arse. 

Same time Zayn screamed at Harry to shut the fuck up and make it stop. Why the hell didn’t they use a freaking condom if he didn’t want this pain? Own fault really. And Harry really shouldn’t have said these words out loud because he got slapped the second time. 

Both, Harry and Louis, were a shaking mess when the whole “birth-thing” was over. Louis face color was something between white and green. Harry had pretty red glowing handprints on both of his cheeks and they were both absolutely happy when they were back in their own flat on their couch with no newborn baby screaming their ears off. This night they made a deal never ever getting Louis pregnant. They were both not able to even hold a baby the right way.

It was about two years later on Louis 23th birthday. The couple had some amazing trips around the world, a tour with a motorcycle on the route 66, bungee jumping in Australia, swimming with sharks, riding some elephants and crazy stuff like that. They got tattoos in every country they have been and they made a bunch of amazing memories. 

So when Louis birthday came around and they were just back from a four week tour through Thailand the whole group (including Zayn and Liam’s now two year old a little chubby son) were at their flat looking at pictures, enjoying the strange meals Harry cooked and Louis just bathing in the attention he got.

Even if Louis was a sassy bitch with an attitude as big as his ass (Harry absolutely loved his ass) he started crying just like Noel (mentioned two year old toddler) did when Harry got down on his knees pulling out a black velvet box asking him (finally) to marry him. 

Of course he said yes (after he slapped Harry and screamed at him he was waiting for this for more than three fucking years now). 

Everybody was more than happy for the soon to be husbands and if Louis grandma had a melt down because they wanted a superhero themed wedding then no one needs to know.

They both took their time with planning and arranging and all this nerve wrecking stuff. They stuck to the superhero theme and the cards and deco really everything had a superhero touch. Some flowers were made out of comic book pages and Louis insisted in just using Spiderman comics because he just loved Spiderman. Harry regretted mentioning that he’d like some flowers out of superwoman comics too. Louis got all sassy and told Harry to marry Zayn if he wants a wedding with the DC universe. Spiderman is from Marvel, get your shit together Harry. 

They settled on simple black suits fitting their bodies perfectly showing off Louis great bum and Harry’s long legs; small black tie and matching black dress shoes (and if Louis is definitely going to wear black vans then that’s nobody’s business). 

It took them more than a year to organize everything perfectly and to send all invitation out to their friends and families. Louis was 24 and Harry 22 when the wedding took finally place at the end of august. It was a pretty day. Warm but not sweating warm. A refreshing breeze was blowing and messed with Harry’s now long curls (Louis was still trying to get him to make a cute bun).  
Zayn was Louis best man and Niall (Harry’s best friend by the way) was (obviously) Harry’s best man. Zayn threw looks at his mate, who tried to convince Noel to sit down and to shut the hell up. Niall on the other hand eyed some girls up and down and Harry smacked him on the back of his head to concentrate the fuck on their wedding and not on the needs of his dick. 

Louis’ and Harry’s families were there and they all smiled proudly up to the boys. Their mums even mentioned how nice it would be to get a grandchild. Or a whole bunch of babies. Louis made a gagging noise and Harry turned completely pale and they feared he was about to pass out if they don’t stop talking about them having babies. No fucking way this was going to happen. Louis even gesticulated to his stomach. 

“You see this nice fit body? No way am I going to let me blow up like a balloon just to have a crying and shitting kid at home.” 

And if Harry thought that he would look beautiful both ways than no one (and definitely not Louis) has to know.

The wedding started and it was all traditional just for the sake of Louis’ grandma. There was a priest talking about love and god and kids (Louis gagged quietly and Harry couldn’t hold back a chuckle) and love again and then he finally asked them to swap rings (simple silver with no extras) and kiss the husband. 

The crowd was cheering and there was no way someone could erase the face splitting grins from Louis’ and Harry’s lips. Just with a simple look you could tell they were really meant to be. There was no way something could ever get between them. They were one item. 

And when Harry pulled Louis into a feverish kiss, slipping his tongue inside his husbands mouth just for a moment, Louis gasped and gripped Harry’s arms tighter, their friends wolf whistled at them. The after-party was loud and crazy and really everything than traditional and normal. 

The dinner was a mixture of their favorite meals from all over the world, combined to a crazy taste explosion. And the cake wasn’t just a cake. There was a three-floor plate with different cupcakes all over. They were all (of course) superhero/Spiderman/marvel themed, with beautiful fluffy toppings and they were the best thing to be honest. 

After dinner Zayn and Liam’s parents left with a huge grin and a sleeping Noel in their arms to let their boys enjoy the night together. It all went down when Niall screamed to get the party started, waving a bottle of some alcohol in his hands and Zayn casually rolling a joint between his fingers with a cocked eyebrow at Louis. Harry got drunk together with Niall and Liam and Louis got higher than a skyscraper with Zayn. They danced as dirty as it could get and snogged in the middle of the dance floor. They pranked the other guests and nearly at the end they started a huge fight with the leftover cupcakes. They were all completely smashed and when they all were down on their knees hugging the toilet to throw up a little than well fuck it; it was their wedding and they are fucking living their dream and their life. 

It was early morning, the sun already out; when Louis and Harry finally stumbled up in their hotel room, covered in cupcake topping and still drunk and high. As soon as the door closed behind them Harry smashed Louis against the wall, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He let his hands trail down his husbands (could you believe it? HUSBAND!) body, admiring every delicious curve, causing Louis to gasp in his mouth. Harry slipped his tongue in and teased the other boy. Louis buried his fingers in Harry’s messy curls, tugging and pushing him closer. 

Harry patted Louis softly on the bum and lifted him up, the other boy wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. The curly haired boy walked over to the bed; not a single time breaking the kiss; and threw Louis on the covers. 

When he crawled over Louis, the smaller one had a wicked smile on his lips.

“You know, my heat is meant to start today.” He could already feel his skin getting hotter and his member getting harder every second. Harry grinned and began sucking at the mating mark. 

“So is my rut.” He whispered huskily against Louis hot skin. They stripped down their suits, not caring were they threw them and both knew that’s gonna be a full week of fucking and getting fucked. 

Harry kissed down Louis fit torso, sucking at his nipples and slipping two fingers in his wet hole.

“Fuck. Already so wet for me baby.” He growled and Louis arched his back at his sound. Getting desperate for Harry’s touch.

“Yeah. So wet. More Harry!” He moaned and pushed his ass down to meat Harry’s thrust half way. 

Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ sweet spot and lined himself up, thrusting in in one swift motion bottoming out and having Louis scream out in pleasure. 

“C’mon Harry. Fuck. Do it already!” Louis whimpered when Harry waited a moment to let Louis adjust to his (alpha) size. 

“Gonna fuck you so good Louis. Gonna fill you up. Make you so full with my pups. Make you full with my babies.” Honestly it just slipped. It was an alphas nature to try to knock their omega up. 

Both knew Harry didn’t mean it. But it was still a little strange to hear him saying it. And if Louis and Harry wouldn’t have been high and drunk as fuck they would have had a serious talk after that. No babies. Never. Just fucking around. Enjoying their life, heats and ruts together. And that was what they did. The whole night/day and the next following five days.

Harry knotted Louis, reopened their bonding mark, having Louis scream out in pleasure, pushing him over the edge, painting the sheets white with come and having the best days in their life.

They both looked completely wrecked when Harry’s knot went down for the last time and Louis dick finally stayed soft. They lied next to each other trying to catch their breath, finally wrapping their head around that they are now married. 

They went straight from the hotel they stayed the last days in to the airport. Time for their holidays. And as you know them, it wasn’t just a week at some random beach. They toured. Did a world trip to their favorite places on earth. Visiting friends they made on their other trips. They went from Brazil, to South Africa, Thailand, India, Australia and back to London. They stayed everywhere for a whole week before getting to the next place. It has been four wonderful weeks but they were happy being back in their flat and just sitting down and doing nothing. 

Zayn, Liam and Niall came over talking, swapping news and just being together. Zayn teased Louis that it was about time to get knocked up and Louis was about to slap his best friend when Harry saved the raven haired guy with asking if they wanted to order some pizza. Niall was cheering because he was Irish and just loved eating. Liam nodded and quietly scolded Zayn for bringing up that awful topic. They all knew how much Louis and Harry hated kids. Noel maybe was a little exception but just if they don’t have to be in the same room longer than fifteen minutes. 

“So your heat and rut was right in the first night after wedding? Lucky you!” Niall grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows at the married couple. They shared a not so innocent look and didn’t comment it any further.

Zayn laughed. “Be glad your birth control works perfectly. Otherwise you’d be expecting the horror in person.” 

Liam kicked him against his shin. “Shut up Z. You are scaring them.” But he still smiled. 

With that the topic “kids / babies” was hopefully finished for the rest of their life and they ordered pizza and put in a random DVD waiting for the food to arrive. 

When the ball rang Niall was the first one at the door, carrying the pizzas into the living room. Louis sniffled hungrily and turned completely pale. “Who of you ordered some tuna pizza?” He asked, pressing a hand down his stomach. 

“Eh. You, Lou. That’s your favorite one.” Harry frowned. 

Louis just wheezed out a “holy fuck” and raced to the bathroom going down on his knees and throwing up.

Harry sat down behind him soothingly rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings to calm his husband down. Their friends were standing in the doorway, arms crossed and raised eyebrows. 

“Well if I didn’t know it better and you didn’t throw up your birth control pill on your wedding I’d say you are pregnant.” Zayn grins smugly and Niall smacks him on the back of his head.

Louis turned just his head to look at Harry. “Gimme a fucking test. I’m not pregnant. I will never be pregnant!” He raised his voice to the end and Harry jumped up to find one of the pregnancy tests they keep just to check from time to time. 

He shooed his friends out of the bathroom and locked the door to give Louis some privacy while peeing on this fucking test to proof these wankers that he’s not fucking pregnant.

Louis took a quick look at the test and then looked Harry dead in the eye. “Shit.”

Everything that could be heard from outside the bathroom door was Louis screaming at Harry. Well the three other boys sat in the living room on the couch and they still heard Louis screaming like he was standing next to them. 

“You think the test was negative?” Niall asked and Zayn and Liam just gave him a look that made him shut up.

“You are a fucking asshole! You are going to make me fat! You fucker knocked me the fuck up! I fucking hate kids and now I’m going to carry a little ugly potato around for nine month! NINE FUCKING MONTH! My life is over because you can’t control your fucking sperms!” The screaming went on and on and on and Liam learned a few new swear words, Niall started recording everything just to show them in a few years and Zayn sat there just enjoying the whole situation.

Louis stormed out of the bathroom, dragging a pale Harry behind him. “NIALL! Gimme a knife! I so gonna cut off his dick! He knocked me the FUCK UP! ZAYN STOP LAUGHING THAT IS NOT FUNNY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” 

He continued screaming for two hours straight and then broke down in Harry’s arms sobbing because he is going to be fat and he didn’t want kids. 

During the pregnancy Louis got used to his growing stomach and Harry caught him caressing his baby bump with hearty eyes more than often. Harry cried when they first heard the heartbeat of their baby and Louis told him to man up and stop being such a pussy. 

Louis shed some tears when they found out they were going to have a little baby boy and Harry just smiled and said nothing. 

They had Zayn draw superhero prints all over the baby’s room and bought a lot of blue and red stuff to match the Spiderman theme Louis wanted to have. They bought a crib and a changing table and a rocking chair in a soft white and a Spiderman carped with matching blankets. 

When Louis hit the nine month mark everything was set and he complained about looking like he swallowed a pumpkin all in one. He waddled around and woke Harry up at awful times just to make him get something he craved. He even made Harry try one of his crazy mixtures and Harry swore he would never be able to eat tacos again because Louis gave him one with Nutella. 

Just two weeks due the settled date Louis went into labour in the middle of the night and Harry drove them to the hospital with his hair standing in every direction, his shirt on the wrong way and two different shoes and with a screaming and cursing Louis next to him.

During the birth Louis had Harry’s hand in a death grip, screaming at him that he is so gonna cut off his dick if he is going to try to knock him up again. And if he doesn’t make the pain stop he should try to push this pumpkin out of his arse the next time. The nurse gave Harry a pitiful look and told Louis to push again. And if they told their friends the first words the baby heard were not “You are a fucking asshole you freaking wanker!” than Louis was definitely lying. 

And if they were the best daddies they could have been and they were more than happy to have a son then no one needs to know. 

Until the day Louis started shouting at Harry again because one kid was enough and he managed to knock him up again but that was no one’s than their own business.


	2. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to 'Madly' because I felt like it.

Louis was outraged. 

Positively fuming. If you looked close enough you’d have even seen some smoke coming out of his ears. 

It’s been two weeks after Zayn and Liam’s son had turned 16 and had shown his true gender. And of course Louis was the first person Liam would call, totally smug and probably a shit eating grin plastered on his face, telling him his son turned out to be an alpha. 

Yay, congrats. 

Not that Louis did mind Noel being an alpha, really. It was more the fact that Liam had dropped some hints. Well, not really hints. More likely suggestions. Suggestions about James’ true gender and if it’d be possible that he’ll turn out being an omega.

The simple thought of his son being an omega and probably mating with Liam’s alpha son had Louis close to throwing his phone against the next wall. 

Bless god he was able to control himself. Not that he’d tell anybody that he screamed into his pillow for solid twenty minutes. Nobody will ever hear about his oh so small breakdown. 

So Noel turned out being an alpha. Louis was fine. Just fine.

He did certainly not care that his son and a certain now apparently alpha black haired, tall and way too artsy for his own good boy were so close that Liam’s ridiculous suggestion might become true.

Truth is, James was just twelve years old, Noel being four years older. But the older one was always looking out for James. Caring for him, taking him out for ice cream or helping with his math homework because James can’t be arsed with it. 

James even got his first boxing gloves from Noel and they were out training two times a week. 

Louis always kept a close look on the both of them. Noel might seem pretty shy and blushing with strangers but he had the filthiest mouth when he was with his family and friends. 

Really, Louis should have known he’d turn out being an alpha with his passionate hate for romance, the leatherjacket that seemed to be glued onto his body, his damned motorbike which got James swooning as soon as he heard the sound and his bloody protectiveness over James and Gideon, James’ two years younger brother. 

In the beginning, when Noel was younger, Louis was positive he’d be an omega. Always by himself drawing, his midnight black fringe falling in his face, shielding him from the world, plugging the strings of his guitar with tender fingers, a soft smile on his lips. 

But around the age of fourteen he had a growth spurt, now being just as tall as his dad, Liam, his figure was still slender, just like his other father, Zayn. His voice became deeper and louder. He swapped his baggy jeans against tight fitting ones and his polo shirts against 80’s band shirts. He got Zayn to buy him a bloody racing bike and apart from sitting all by himself, drawing in a sketchbook and blaring rock music on his headphones, Louis saw him hitting the gym. 

Turned out the constant nagging feeling in his stomach was right. Noel was an alpha. 

Well shit.

He could do this. Totally. Louis could totally deal with that newfound information and the possibility that his son might or might not be an omega. 

Doesn’t mean they’d bond, right? 

They were way too different. Yes.

The huge difference between the two boys was the last straw of hope Louis clung to for the next five years.

Because as fate wanted it, James was an omega. Yayhay!

Louis had cried tears of joy that day. And maybe some of frustration.

Harry had looked at him funnily when his tears of joy and a tiny bit of frustration had turned into a full blown sobbing and screaming session and of course it was all Harry’s fault, really. 

If Harry hadn’t knocked him up all this time ago Louis wouldn’t have to suffer through the whole ‘true gender and mating’ thing now. 

Because fuck him, Noel is not going to mate with his son. 

James was now seventeen years old and Louis couldn’t help but see himself in his son who was anything but a regular omega.

True, James was way taller than Louis and just a tiny bit smaller than Harry. Even taller than Noel. Ha. Point for Louis. No alpha would want an omega taller than themselves. 

James had nothing of the soft and curvy build omegas normally did. He was muscular. Very so. The boxing sessions since the age of ten clearly paying off. Plus he seemed addicted to adrenaline. And trouble. 

Learned to ride Noel’s motorbike at the age of fourteen, stealing said alpha’s leatherjacket and keeping it since then. Sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to compete in illegal street races at the age of fifteen and in just as illegal boxing competitions just four weeks after his first heat, proofing every single smug alpha how strong an omega could be, hitting their smirks right off their faces.

He picked up a stray kitten when he was thirteen, naming her Cassiopeia and he got the star constellation after which he named his kitten, tattooed at the bottom of his spine mere two month later. 

Louis had his fair share of screaming fights with James, knowing very well that his son was a magnet for trouble. And after he turned sixteen, apparently also for alphas courting him. 

Louis had Harry sit down their son and have the ‘mating, bonding, heat, rut’-talk with him. Harry was seen complying red cheeked and drowning several tequila shots before he had followed Louis request. 

In the end James was just as red cheeked as his father, blushing every time he looked either his father or his dad in the eyes. 

Louis had hoped the talk would keep James - at least for a while - away from the alphas lining up at their door. 

And it worked. Louis was about to congratulate himself when the familiar sound of a motorbike came closer. His face fell when he had to stand back and watch his son climb on the bike behind Noel, arms tight around the alpha’s chest.

Poor Harry didn’t know what hit him when Louis practically jumped him to get his mind off a particular omega riding a particular alpha’s motorbike or - god help him - the alpha himself.

Harry had to eat him out for hours until Louis got all pliant and a mumbling, moaning mess.

Little did Louis know that his seventeen year old son was well aware of what Louis was trying to pull. And he was plainly uninterested in any alpha around. Including Noel. 

Which he’d never tell his dads. They’d be relieved and happy and what would be the fun in that? He’d never get to hear his dad’s high pitched panic voice again or his father’s stuttered sentences when he tried to convince James of how bad alphas really were. Right. Because his sweet, sweet alpha father was so convincing regarding this topic.

Instead of listening to his parents he leaned back and enjoyed the show. The screaming matches between Louis and Liam were hilarious. He and Noel would bet on who’d stomp their feet first (Louis), who’d throw something at the other one first (also Louis), who’d gesticulated the wildest (Louis keeps the record here as well), who’d cry first (surprisingly Liam) and who’d scream the loudest (Zayn). 

They even once got Harry to bet with them. And of course knowing his mate best, he won most of the bets. Which had him excluded from the following bets.

One might have thought that their parents constant fighting over them would have kind of drawn them together. Made them fall in love with the one they can’t have.

But Noel would simply raise an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his face which resembled Zayn’s in an uncanny way and James would fake gag, fingers digging in Noel’s shoulder, when someone brought that topic up. 

They were like brothers. Growing up together, seeing each other in their worst moments clearly did help erasing every possibility of considering the other one as their mate.

Noel taught James how to drive a motorbike and didn’t even mind when the younger one didn’t return his beloved leather jacket. 

The two minute long voice mail of Louis screaming as soon as he saw James walking in in the early morning hours in said leather jacket was worth the loss.

He got the high pitched noise as Louis’ ringtone now. 

Of course he did notice the changes James went through as he grew up and got older.

Of course he did notice how tall James was now, even a few inches taller than himself.

Of course he did notice how broad James chest, shoulders and back were.

Of course he did notice his slender hip and the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

Of course he did notice the bloody constellation tattoo.

The first rut after he had seen it (at the age of nineteen, James being fifteen and for the first time out skinny dipping in the middle of the night with Noel and his friends) he had imagined how James’ skin would taste. If he’d writher beneath him when he trailed the tattoo with the tip of his tongue, fingertips digging into James’ hips, holding him in place and leaving small blueish imprints.

He had imagined how James’ dark brown curls would feel beneath his fingers, all sweaty and pushed back, his blue greenish eyes glazed over by lust and his plush lips cherry red because Noel couldn’t help but bite them over and over again. 

Noel broke off the contact to James instantly afterwards. Refusing to answer the constant string of messages he received or pick up his phone at one am. when he knew James was waiting beneath his window to go and get into trouble. 

He was so ashamed of himself. Of what he had imagined of someone who was practically his brother and so so innocent, not even the true gender shown yet. 

But James had been a stubborn little shit, still was to be honest, and Noel found himself facing the younger boy earlier than he would have hoped to. One of his dads had let him in, of course, and because their timing has always been oh so bloody perfect he ran in on Noel in his full glory (save for a small towel around the hips) fresh out of the shower. 

‘Course Noel’s first reaction was trying to cover up his chest and trying to look away from James biting down on his lips, trying to control his laugher. 

Anyway, they were good. Noel got over his whatever-thingy that might have been and James was clueless about it. Still is.

Noel would never tell anyone that he might have had a minor break in right after James true gender showed and they had went to their first underground boxing match. He was so fucking proud of the younger omega, so fucking proud for kicking some ass like a pro. 

And if he had to bite down on his knuckles to stop himself from doing something stupid when he watched the other one in the ring, bare chested, sweat coating his skin, his curls falling over his eyes and his smell. His bloody smell practically radiating off him, making the alpha dizzy. 

But he didn’t do anything, although he wouldn’t have wanted anything more than slam James against the next house wall and snog off his face. 

Uncle Louis would have been so proud if he knew. Also Noel would have lost his balls if Louis knew. And he was rather fond of his balls. 

To be honest, it got easier with the time. A few month after James had turned seventeen Noel still loved him dearly, like a brother, but the weird moments when he basically wanted to fuck the other boy were gone. 

Noel shrugged the whole thing off as a phase that should neither be thought of nor talked about. For his own and James’ wellbeing.

Not that James would have ever been interested in fooling around with the older alpha. Or so Noel thought. 

James had never really known which way he swung. If he’d prefer girls or boys. If he’d rather be an alpha or an omega. Or a beta like uncle Niall. 

He started thinking about it when he was twelve. When his family started making all the fuzz about Noel being an alpha. 

James had wondered how a rut might be. Or if a heat would be more enjoyable. For years he kept rolling thoughts like this over and over in his brain, never really getting an answer. 

So he focused on other things. Things that were a 100% certain. Like were to hit someone for a knockout in less than two minutes. Or how to fix a bike up so it’d go over the speed limit and would still be controllable. Or how to push another racer, make then lose focus and become first one in the race.

Those were the things he was good at. The things that got him into trouble, but nevertheless made him feel that he belonged. Made him feel something. 

He was never good with feelings. Never good at expressing them or putting a name on what was going on in his brain and heart. Of course he knew anger and sadness and such basic things. But around the age of fourteen and fifteen, when the world slowly started getting interesting and so very complicated, there were just some feelings he would never find words for. So he learned to name them after the ones who gave them to him.

He named encouragement after his father Harry, who has always been supportive of him, no matter what.

He named impulsive after his dad Louis, because that was what both of them had in common.

He named gleeful after his uncle Niall, who was such a joy to be around and his mood was addictive.

He named enthusiastic after his uncle Liam, who never gave up on anything or anyone and James strived to be just like him.

He named passionate after his uncle Zayn, who wasn’t the most talkative one, but don’t get him started on art or he’ll never shut up.

And then there was this one person James first thought he’d name love after. But about five month after his fourteenth birthday that one sure and simple feeling attached to this one name started to get blurry, fade. Instead it was replaced with a huge range of emotions. 

Rather than just loved he now associated touched, engrossed, exited, anxious, irritated, shy, vulnerable, timid and calm with this one name.

And sometimes this one person made him feel all of those things at once. It was like a storm raging inside of James, eating him up and leaving him drained and empty like a shell on his bed, gasping, his bedsheets tightly clutched in his fists and little pearls of sweat rolling down his forehead and damping his dark curls.

Simply because he loved risks and all that he started trying out some things. He became louder, sassier, and more flirty. He wanted this one person’s attention on him 24/7. 

Over the span of the following one and a half years he developed his personality even further. Until at the age of fifteen, just some time before his sixteenth birthday he went skinny dipping with him. With Noel and his friends. His alpha friends. And he had felt their eyes on him the whole time. And he felt so so good. He knew they liked what they saw even though he could as well turn out an alpha just like them. They enjoyed the sight of a tall, muscular James laughing and plunging into the water nonetheless. 

Apart from Noel. He was quiet, reserved, almost sulky. He didn’t say much, but hissed at one of his friends when they went to touch the still very naked James. 

And after that night the feelings he associated with this one particular name were so so different than before.

Because he did trust him. Trusted Noel with every fibre of his heart and soul.

Noel had taken him to museums, and parks, and monuments. Had kissed him on his cheeks, touched him with tender fingers, just the soft brush of fingertips over the soft skin of his neck. Causing the younger one’s heart to flutter in excitement and made his skin crawl, his breath quicken and the back of his neck prickling in anticipation.  
He made James feel so many different and various things in every beautiful place. Made him feel so so loved and hopeful all his feelings were mutual. 

But after that one particular night when they went skinny dipping Noel just stopped. Stopped everything. Texting, calling, hanging out, getting into trouble together. He more or less disappeared from James’ life. 

And James wasn’t able to go back to all those beautiful places without tasting Noel like blood on his tongue. Like icy fingers drawing their way up his spine and holding his neck in an iron grip, slowly suffocating him. 

Noel destroyed James in the sweetest way possible.

Because when he left, James finally understood why storms were named after people.

And it was so very hard for James to come around afterwards. He had to rearrange some names and feelings. His parents had gotten his hope. His younger brother his love. James had learned to pick himself up and put the pieces back together.

He had gotten into heat fairly quickly after his sixteenth birthday. He was so proud of himself when he didn’t crave Noel during this time. A sign which in his interpretation meant that he should get Noel to pull his head out of his indeed very lovely arse and be friends with him again. Just like they’ve always been. 

James forbid himself of ever getting as far as associating so many emotions with one name ever again. And eventually it worked. 

Of course it did. 

He forced Noel to face him, talk to him. And the other boy came around. After a couple of weeks they were back to normal. Just how they used to be. 

Not that James didn’t notice Noel’s eyes on his body when he was fighting in illegal boxing matches. 

Not that James didn’t notice Noel’s finger twitching beside his body when they were close. 

Not that James didn’t notice Noel’s slight possessiveness in front of other alphas and betas. 

Not that James didn’t notice the just slightly lingering touch when Noel wrapped up an injury or took care of a bruise. 

James did very well notice those things. He just didn’t give a fuck anymore. 

There was no tingling feeling in his stomach, no skin crawling sensation, no prickling shivers running down his back. Nothing. He was back in control.

Of course he did love Noel. But like a brother. Just like he loved Gideon. Nothing more, nothing less. Just right. Just like it always should have been.

When Noel turned twenty one he felt like the world was putting so much pressure on him he either would burst into a million tiny pieces or eventually become a diamond. 

His dads were pretty content with him still being without a mate even though he knew they were already mated at his age and expecting. Expecting him, to be clear. 

He had expected them to start dropping hints that they would love some grandchildren and such but they didn’t. He couldn’t be more thankful for it. 

Of course he had moved out at some point but there were enough regular family gatherings that it felt like he still lived with them. But it was alright. 

At times Noel still fought against the need to just kiss James and claim him his but he had to admit, he handled them fairly better than the first time when he was just overwhelmed with the strange feelings and needs, causing him to break off the contact to James completely. 

It was just that he never felt anything even remotely similar with another omega. Never. Not that it was for the lack of trying, but it just never happened. 

His friends on the other hand started mating, marrying off one pretty omega after the other, starting families, building houses and buying dogs. Proper adults now.

But on this one particular rainy day at the end of October around the time when he turned twenty three, something changed.

James had stood in front of his door, curls matted down and darkened nearly black by the rain, little droplets running down his cheeks, lips so pink with a slight touch of blue thanks to the freezing temperatures outside, hands shaking and his clothes dripping wet, they clung to his body like a second skin. 

And James just stood there looking at Noel with his big blue greenish eyes, dark lashes stuck together by the rain, pupils blown in the semi-light of the flat’s entrance. 

Without thinking what his action might cause Noel had reached out, placing his left hand carefully on James’ cheek, wiping away a single drop of rain. He could feel James holding his breath, no soft air escaping his slightly ajar lips and grazing the skin of his bare arm. 

It felt like the earth had stopped spinning this moment, time slowing down and speeding up at the same moment, leaving Noel dizzy and making him feel hot all over.

And he kissed him. Without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simple because he couldn’t have done anything else. He needed the breath James was holding. It belonged to him, and he wanted it back.

What happened afterwards was just a simple blur, the lazy drag of tongues over hot skin, the shuttering breathes when fingernails oh so slowly scratched down rippling back muscles, the small gasps when teeth dig just a little harder into the soft flesh of necks, hips and tights, the low and raspy moans when the warm and wet heat of a mouth on their throbbing cocks became to much, the sharp hiss when fingers pulled on hair and the shift of two worlds becoming one when Noel knotted James, back to chest, legs and fingers intertwined, hair a sweaty mess, bodies hot and flushed, when Noel bit down on James right shoulder, hard enough to brake the skin, creating something deeper and more than just a simple bite. A bonding mark. 

“So you did that.”, were James first words when both of them were able to think straight again, a small smirk tugging on his lips, fingers ghosting over the visible mark on the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

He could have been so mad and enraged that Noel just went along and just bonded them in the heat of the moment. Something that usually didn’t happen like this but required deep mutual love and such. 

But he wasn’t. They were okay. James moved in with Noel, telling his sobbing dad and grinning father that it was just some brotherly thing they were on right now and he wanted to test the waters, how it’d be living on his own and without his parents. 

He had managed to hide his slowly changing scent from them and from Noel’s family as well. Not that they payed much attention to how James’ scent started smelling just a faint bit like Noel. The alpha was always around so that could have been a reason. Although it wasn’t. But both of them, James and Noel, wanted to keep their bond from their parents prying eyes and nosy behaviour. 

Still, they managed to work the other one up when they were around their families, literally ripping of their clothes as soon as they were back at their place, moaning pressed against the dark and cool wood of their door or bent over the small table in the kitchen. 

They worked perfectly together, never asking or demanding for something to be done. Intuitively they always knew what the other one needed, getting completely absorbed in the heat radiating of their bodies, the burning paths their fingertips left on their skin a drug that kept them in a sex induced haze. 

And if Louis had ever known what sight would welcome him if he walked in his son’s apartment without a care in the world or bothering to knock, he wouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning. 

The first thing he noticed which was off, was the smell. The smell of sex lingering in the air, heavy and rich, like dark chocolate. Could have easily be explained as Noel having someone over and maybe finally finding a mate. Because his sweet sweet trouble loving omega son wouldn’t do such filthy things as sex. Little did Louis know how right and wrong he was at the same time. 

The second thing he noticed which was off, were the noises. Small gasps and low moans filling the air like the distant sound of a melody, slowly reaching the crescendo and making Louis press his hands against his ears and screwing his eyes shut. 

And maybe he should have stopped than and there. Maybe he should have turned around and headed home, back to Harry. Maybe he should have just let it be. 

But he wouldn’t be Louis if he had turned around and left. He slowly and awkwardly crept forward, closer to the open bedroom door which he thought must have been Noel’s room. 

Without a single noise or making his presence known to the people between the sheets he stood in the doorframe. 

A few things happened simultaneously. The one on top came with a shout, throwing his curly haired head back, his back straightening, a hand pressing down on the junction of neck and shoulder and a small tattoo of lines and dots at the bottom of his spine, visible thanks to the faint light coming from the door Louis was standing in. Simultaneously with the boy shouting as he reached his high, Louis screamed a very manly high pitched scream as he recognised two things. 

First, there was only one person on earth with a tattoo like this. A tattoo of a star constellation. Of Cassiopeia to be precise. On the bottom of their spine to be even more precise.

Second, there was only one reason someone would be pressing down during sex on this one particular spot. Because of a bonding mark.

And the realisation that this was indeed his son James having sex with what Louis only thought to be Noel, the alpha pressing his fingers into a bonding mark made Louis first scream and then faint. 

Noel caught off guard by the unexpected noise, jerked up, throwing James off the bed, he attempted to stop that from happening, kicking Noel in the stomach in process, landing on the ground in a heap of sheets and pillows. 

The sexual haze they’ve been in vanished within seconds because nothing screamed “sex and orgasm” like Louis walking in on them and fainting at the very sight of them having sex.

What followed could only be described as a mess.

Louis attempting to forget about what he saw by undergoing therapy, driving his therapist mad, the image of his son being literally fucked in front of him burned into his memory and standing out vividly every time he did as much as close his eyes for a second. 

Harry silently handing Zayn fifty pounds, trying hard to not look annoyed at the loss of he money, focusing on supporting his husband in findig a strong enough alcohol to make him forget what he saw.

Liam altering between very very angry and very very happy. Always depending of the time, day and situation. And sometimes on the weather as well.

Gideon, a shit eating grin on his face when his father handed him as well fifty pounds. Although he did receive a smack on the back of the head from Louis when he snickered silently.

Niall cashing in fifty pounds from both Harry and Zayn, declaring himself the captain of the new ship ‘Nomes’ and cackling loudly when Louis growled at him every time he brought them up. 

Noel and James awkwardly sitting through several family meeting, fingers linked under the table, eyes wide, trying to suppress grins when Louis took the first proper whiff of his son’s new scent and storming out of the room, stating that he just can’t do this, Harry hurrying after his mate and for a few minutes straight there were screams coming out of the next room. They made out bits and pieces, some threat that Louis should have cut off Harry’s balls when he had the chance. Niall mentioned that Louis screamed something very similar when he first found out that he was pregnant with James. 

It was a proper mess.

But eventually it was okay.

And if Louis did break down a little when Noel got down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box, diving head first into the most romantic speech he had ever done, pushing a simple silver ring onto James finger, than nobody but Louis and maybe Harry had to know. 

Because, lets be honest, Harry kinda always knew.


End file.
